Ninjago Reacts
by NinjagymnastgirlK
Summary: The ninja (and more) react to ninjago fanfiction! I do not own any stories used Unless I do. Originally called ninjas react *My Original story and idea*
1. project HAT

"Hey guys come check out what I found!" yelled Cole from the computer, everyone crowded around him, "what is it Cole?" asked Nya, "It's called fan fiction" Cole said "I found it when I looked us up!" he said, Kai smacked Cole upside the head you seriously looked us up?" said Kai "yup!" he answered.

"This one's called 'project H.A.T' I'll read it" said Zane

-After reading story-

Everyone but Kai burst out laughing "oh so that's why you have spikes!" Jay said "to cover up your cat ears!" "What? What! I. Am. Not. A. Cat." Kai said teeth clenched,

**A/N I just got an idea for this story!**

**I do not own 'project HAT' kindness to everyone and thing wrote it.**


	2. NINJADARE SHOW

Cole: this one looks interesting let's read 'NINJADARE SHOW'

Jay: I'll read. *begins to read NINJADARE SHOW*

Jay: NYA HAS FANGUYS?!

Nya: oh, wow

Kai: I'll kill 'em.

Nya: *facepalm*

Jay: *reads* Kai has to dress as red Elsa and sing let it g- AHAHAHA

Kai: *O.o* I'm scared.

Zane: you do seem to make a lovely Elsa Kai.

Kai: *punch's Zane.*

Jay: *continues to read*

Cole: oh my god Peyton hates me!

-Chapter two-

Jay: *reads* you have to kiss P.I.X.A.L. in front of all your fangirls.

Zane: O.o

Cole: OH MY OVERLORD I'M A CHIPMUNK!

Overlord: I heard that!

**A/N if you want you can request storys because i forgot to mention that last chapter and PeytonTacoway11 read my mind!**

**I don't own 'NINJADARE SHOW' PeytonTacoway11 does.**


	3. high school never ends

Kai: what's 'high school never ends'?

Zane: shall we read it?

Kai: I will. *reads*

Jay: yay! I'm the start of the story.

Cole: shut up will ya?

Jay: ._.

Wu: *laughs*

Jay: I never knew anyone named Brian, or Maria or Jessica!

Cole: my childhood wasn't that bad.

Nya: *laughs* yes! I am finally cooler then Kai in this story!

Kai: hey! Wait a sec. a dog named Flame? I never suffered those injury's. Wait until now, who are you people?!

**Too be continued…**


	4. GreenFire

Kai: just kidding.

The others rolled their eyes.

Lloyd: what's 'Greenfire'?

Kai: does that say what I think it says? (Kai was terrified.)

Lloyd: t-t-that we are d-dating?

Cole: I'll read since you guys are wimps.

Kai and Lloyd: AHHHHH. We're just friends!

Nya: ha! You never had good eye sight any 'Cause you have contacts, oops.

Kai: Nya!

Jay: splat?! What kind of splat?!

Lloyd: please don't say they murdered me, PLEASE don't say they murdered me!

Zane: huh so the dagger hit Kai, interesting.

Kai: interesting? INTERESTING!? This author just murdered me!

Wu: weirdo.

Lloyd: aw seriously? I killed myself?

Nya: am I the only one that is enjoying this?

Everyone but Nya: O.o

Jay: yay! I deliver BLT's!

**A/N this like my favorite chapter so far!**

**Ayra Scarlett 14 owns and wrote 'GreenFire'**

**Sorry magicwolfpup I wasn't able to make them get sucked into the story, great idea though.**

**-bye! **


	5. where's that nindroid

Zane: where's that nindroid?

Cole: gee we have never been that mean to you, have we Zane?

Zane: no you and Jay were never rude to me.

Kai: how come people think we hate Zane?!

Jay: yea!

Nya: they heard a noise?

Zane: my falcon does not just go 'caw! Caw'!

Lloyd: oh wow.

Sensei Wu: it is not over.

Jay: hey! I'm not that dumb!

Garmadon: ._. Fail Jay Fail.

Sensei Wu: that's my thing!

**A/N that chapter was for:**

**iluvninjagonextstepgirl. She wrote 'Where's That Nindroid'**

**I thought I'd do a Zane story 'cause he's cool!**

**Bye!**


	6. double storys

Cole: 'Memory Lane' anybody?

Jay: no! 'Cause it contains character death!

Kai: read it! Read it!

Lloyd: *reads*

Zane: that is strange: Jay never calls his parents.

Jay: DON'T MURDER MY DAD!

Nya: yay I have a part in this story.

Jay: pa! Am I really that emotional?

Sensei Wu: *sarcastic* no.

Jay: *gives Garmadon weird look*

Garmadon: don't give me that look! The author made me!

Cole: my mom never died.

**DOUBLE STORY CHAPTER**

Sensei Wu: shall we read 'The First Masters of Spinjitzu'?

Misako: O_O

Garmadon: THAT NEVER HAPPENED!

A/N** I had to do the first masters of spinjitzu!**

**Memory lane – Eugene Higglebottoms – requested by: Peyton Tacoway 14 and Eugene Higglebottoms.**

**The First Masters of Spinjitzu – LadyMarrisaGarmadon – I wanted to do it.**

**Thanks for R&amp;R!**

**Bye!**


	7. apprentice of shadows

Misako: 'Apprentice of shadows' looks interesting.

Kai: no! I'm _not _turning into a cat again!

Garmadon: we're reading it weather you like it or not.

Lloyd: Kai? As a son!? What about me?!

Kai: why me?

Sensei Wu: *whacks Kai and Lloyd with staff* I will read.

Kai: let's take a vote.

Misako: alright, all in favor of reading this story?

Everyone but Kai and Lloyd: *raises hands*

Zane: I do not understand, how would Kai not see someone or something stabbing him in the chest?

Jay: what's amnesia?

Cole: you are dumb.

Kai: - . _ .-

Lloyd: ._.

**A/N **** thanks so much for your support! **

This story is written and requested by:

Kindness to everyone and thing.

-bye!


	8. Cole vs Cake

Jay: Oh! Oh! Do a Cole story.

Cole: uh yeah, thanks for the request but I'm good laughing at y'all.

Lloyd: let's do 'Cole vs. Cake'!

Cole: what? I would never harm my dear cake!

Zane: I believe you have addiction my friend.

Kai: that's not right. If we locked cake from Cole we would get a black eye.

Nya: *cracks up*

Kai: just wait sis, next we should read a 'Nya story'.

Cole: I. AM. NOT. EMO!

Overlord: *sarcastic* suure.

Kai: yay! I'm a real ninja!

Everyone but Zane: *laughs.*

Jay: you go girl! I am a boy. That's classic!

Zane: but that is not right I _am_ a boy.

Everyone but Zane: /)_-

Kai: THAT GIRL WAS MY COUSIN WE WERE JOKING!

Overlord: *sarcastic* suure.

Kai: would you get out already?!

Cole: O_O oh god. I'm stroking cake.

Zane: but I don't understand! The ceiling _is _up!

Cyrus: I have never been married. *winks at camera* that is for you fangirls.

Everyone but Cyrus: O_O

**A/N OH GOD CYRUS HAS FANGIRLS! Nah just kidding!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

'**Cole vs. Cake' requested by: Determine Artist – written by: sportsgallol.**

**This is two pages long!**

**-bye!**


	9. The poisened arrow

**A/N this chapter is rated T for minor cussing.**

Cole: let's read 'poisoned arrow'.

Misako: no way! It's rated T for Teen!

Zane: and? there are no kids in the group.

Misako: yes there are. My little Lloyd baby."

Kai: more like my little pony.

Lloyd: Mo-om! I'm not a baby.

Misako: fine.

Kai: O_O it says rated T 'cause Kai's a badass.

Cole: how dare they call me overweight!

Garmadon: what does P.O.V. mean?

Lloyd: point of view.

Garmadon: how do you know that?

Lloyd: I'm a kid.

Misako: aha! So you admit you're a kid?

Jay: you gave a hot nurse your phone number Kai? That will never end well.

Kai: hey! This story is freaking messed up!

Cole: *crys* I can't believe this!

Zane: that nurse is evil!

Jay: nooooo cliff hanger!

Kai: Skylar?!

Zane: …

Wu: strange story.

**A/N I love 'the poisoned arrow'!**

**The poisoned arrow - is written and requested by: . .**

**Bye!**


	10. Ninja Babies

Jay: NINJA BABIES!

Cole and Kai: no!

Nya: yes! I'm reading.

Zane: Kai, that is the second worse catchphrase you have ever done.

Kai: _I_ didn't make it up.

Jay: how come Cole, Acidicus, and I called out in pain but Kai didn't?

Kai: 'Cause I'm cool. Hey! No one slaps me across the face.

Zane: *slaps Kai*

Kai: T_T

Nya: aww! The Kai, Jay and Cole sound so cute!

Lloyd: I wish we had baby Cole instead of adult Cole.

Cole: hey!

Kai: wow, even Jay loved Nya when he was a baby.

Wu: I would _never_ let a baby go on a mission.

Jay: I can't imagine a baby Acidicus! We should have had a serum when we fought the overlord!

Misako: it is not possible for a baby to shoot a fireball.

Wu: Cole spilled my tea

Jay: they had to drag my mom into this?!

Zane: this will not end well..

Garmadon: OH MY GOD! I DROPPED KAI!

Lloyd: I sure hope you didn't drop me as a baby.

Kai: he broke my leg

Nya: you _dropped_ my freaking brother?

Cole: why is Zane holding Acidicus?

Jay: sensei Wu sounds like a diva by saying 'he did what now?!'

Cole: Jay chews on teddy bears…

Lloyd: ha ha! Coles afraid of water!

Kai: weirdest. Story. Ever.

**A/N sorry the chapter took so long.**

**Ninja Babies - was requested by: StoryWriter2003 – written by: Wafflegirl10304.**

**-bye!**


	11. dark truths

Lloyd: lets read Dark Truths.

Jay: sure, cool, one thing. THERE ARE NO ASSASINS IN NINJAGO!

Zane: Jay is correct, but I think it sounds like a good story.

Cole: why do _I_ always start out getting hurt?

Kai: 'cause the author can.

Cole: why are me and Kai always together?

Zane: your grammar is incorrect you said _me _and_ Kai _you are supposed to say Kai and _I._

Cole: why is it that Jay never gets to save the day?

Jay: hey!

Kai: wow Fido! Too many questions!

Cole: why did Kai just call me Fido?!

Kai: *facepalm*

Lloyd: peace out brothers! This is getting way to weird! *leaves*

Garmadon: *teasing tone* ooooh! Cole and Kai got captured!

Jay: aug! *hits head on the causing damage to the bounty*

Zane: I hope you are paying for that brother.

Jay: awww Kai cares sooo much for the team he would do anything.

Kai: T_T

Lloyd: I'm ba-ack! Omg!

Everyone: *looks at Lloyd* O_O

Lloyd: as I was saying…. Omg! I would sacrifice myself for Kai.

Kai: T_T

Jay: MWAHAHAHAHA.

Kai: why do they hate me? First I'm mute, then they make me die first! GAH.

Jay: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: *looks at Jay* O_O

**A/N Jay's scaring me.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of ninjas react!**

**Dark Truths was requested by: bob (guest) and written by: ninjaofcolor14.**

**Bye!**


	12. back together again

Cole: back together again?! We were never siblings!

Kai: *whines* I don't wanna be related to Lloyd.

Lloyd: wha? Why not? I _am _the green ninja.

Kai: if you were still the golden ninja then I'd be glad to be your real brother.

Jay: *chuckles nervously* heh, heh, heh,I would be glad to have these parents compared to my real parents.

Me: oh you don't even _know_.

Jay: what?! How'd you get in here?

Me: hel-_lo_ I am the author.

Zane: author? Are you writing about us?

Me: you!

Jay: STALKER! I thought we killed them all!

Me: *chuckles evilly* killed?

Zane: uh… what Jay is trying to say is that we told them off politely.

Me: *sarcastic* yeah sure… anyway back to the stalking!

Kai: I would HATE for sensei to be our grandpa.

Sensei: ok, just for that you Kai have to get up three hours earlier than usual for sunrise exercise.

Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Zane: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: T_T I have to get up at two in the morning.

Misako: now students it is not polite to laugh.

Garmadon: you have to admit honey, it is pretty funny.

**A/N somebody requested that I do back together again. I will get that name in the next chapter.**

**Bye!**


	13. Kai's Chicken wing Song

Jay: CHICKEN WING SONG!

Kai: nah uh! I've been humiliated enough.

Cole: come on bro, it's just a fire ninja singing about chicken wings. What could go wrong?

Kai: *sighs* why me?

Nya: this is wrong 'Cause Kai's a vegetarian.

Lloyd: dude you're a vegetarian? Since when?

Kai: since we defeated the great devourer meat just grossed me out.

Garmadon: *clears throat* since _I_ defeated the great devourer.

Jay: YAY! I'm not the only one who knows the Kai sing in the shower.

Wu: sing Kai.

Kai: *sings* _shut up!_

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! W-why would I say that Kai would strip?!

Cole: *snickers* _The chicken must seek vengeance?_

**A/n hehe yeah that was weird… well any way that story was **

**Written and requested by: NinjagoninjaKXGIRL.**


	14. The Baby (XD amazing title)

Zane: The Baby (XD amazing title)…

Kai: oh no!

Jay: oh yes!

Nya: why are we doing this again?

Lloyd: 'Cause we're young and curios. *looks at Misako, Garmadon and Wu* and some of us are old and curios.

Cole: wow, it's realistic already.

Kai: OH GOD WHY WOULD I HAVE A BABY?! I'M SEVENTEEN!

Jay: yep, this proves that Zane is a secret spy from One Direction.

Misako: Jay would you quit obsessing about One Direction and continue reading the story?

Jay: fine. *reads*

Cole: who would name their kid Adam?

Some guy named Adam: My parents!

Lloyd: OH GOD STALKERS HIDE ME!

Garmadon: the author forgot to mention that this is a scary story so far.

**A/N ta da! Another awesome chapter for the awesome readers!**

**Story written and requested by – CFA**

**No offence to One Direction lovers, I hate One Direction.**


	15. Reunited

Nya: ooh! Lets read 'Reunited'

Kai: yes! A story where Nya has an important part.

Jay: you have an older sister?! Is she hot? Does she like blue?

Nya: No! We don't have a sister. Shame on them for making up characters.

Cole: that's not right for someone to take over a shop that has someone living in it.

Zane: uh… Cole? That did not make sense. And the shop was rightfully theirs.

Kai: I don't understand this website AT ALL.

Cole: Really? I don't understand Jay.

Jay: true dat, wait what?!

**A/N aaaannnd there you have it. Also Cole, I don't understand Jay either.**

**Sorry for cutting short. Reunited written and requested by – iluvninjagonextstepgirl.**


	16. True Grit

**A/N I am now updating every Sunday! This is for Astrid16**

Cole: True Grit.

Jay: True story bro.

Zane: Jay… No.

Kai: STALKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS! How did they know my childhood?!

Jay: *Trying to keep a straight face* Magic.

Zane: Jay… No!

Kai: OH GOD! THE PLINKING! THE PLINKING!

Garmadon: Why must everything have so much violence?!

Lloyd: Dad, we already discussed this.


	17. UnderCover

Nya: Undercover.

Jay: *Hums mission Impossible theme.*

Nya: *Face-Palms*

Cole: Jay! No!

Random OC: Hi! I'm Kaia Flame READ MY STORY OR ELSE!

Zane: About this story all I have to say is I'm Sorry, WAT?!

Kai: I agree with Zane. WAT!?

Lloyd: FIGHT, FIGHT.

**A/N Undercover writer: ZaneLoverfan88. Thanks to: Guest.**


	18. UnderCover pt 2

Lloyd: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHT.

Cole: Lloyd. Stop trying to get people to fight.

Lloyd: Well, SorRY! Look at this! Kai and Nathan fight… TWICE it's so epic!

Jay: Lloyd you're such a nerd.

Kai: Oh WOW Lloyds fangirling over a Fanfiction story.

Lloyd: Hey!

**A/N yep you guessed it! I felt like the original UnderCover chapter was really bad so ui made a part two!**

**Shout out: ebony umbreon! They are the 100****th**** reviewer!**


	19. Blood Red Fire

*Ninja decide to read Blood Red Fire*

Jay: What the heck kind of summery is that?!

Cole: Relax Jay, it's just a story.

Overlord: IT'S TRUE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!

Ninja: O_O

Nya: Oh come on! How bad could it be?

Jay: _LANGUAGE MISTER._

Zane, Jay, Cole and Lloyd: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Kai: Why is the genre not horror?!

Lloyd: Maybe 'Cause you ain't scary! Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…. Ok…

Kai: _I want to destroy everything…._

**A/N Since I felt like torturing the ninja I picked a story by Ninja Spear Mint XD**

**I of course don't own Blood Red Fire (Ninja Spear Mint does) **

**Pleeeeaaaase heeeelp meeeeee! I'm running out of stories to use! Suggest me some please!**

**Bye!**


	20. Chosen By Destiny

Cole: Chosen By Destiny sounds interesting! *clicks on it to read*

Lloyd: Cole! Read the summary before you read something.

Cole: There's a summary?

Lloyd: *Facepalm*

*Ninja read story*

Jay: Wow! Twenty words in and it's already accurate! *Smirks at Kai*

Kai: Hey! I'm not _that_ whiny!

Zane: No, you are worse.

Cole: Yep. I can easily notice the hotheads annoyance!

Kai: Hey!

Jay: I'm not afraid of pirates!

Zane: AAARRRRGGGGG!

Jay: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Save me! *Jumps into Kais arms.*

Kai: Get off me! *Kai drops him and Jay stands up embarrased.*

Jay: Is my scar that noticable?

Cole: *Lies* No...

Kai: Wow! A hundred words in and it's _still _accurate! *Smirks at Jay*

Jay: Well, can't argue with that. I am AMAZING at burping! *Lets out a giant burp*

All but Jay: Ew!

**A/N Oh Jay. Thanks so much for suggesting this story! Like 5 or 6 people suggested it :) **

**Chosen by Destiny is written Toon Friend. Thanks for reviewing! Bye!**


	21. Kai the hidden story, what really happen

Nya: Ooh! Kai, the Hidden Story What Really Happened. I wanna read that!

Kai: Why?!

Cole: 'Cause it sounds embarrasing.

Kai: Aug!

Jay &amp; Lloyd: *Burst out laughing*

Jay: You're a freakin' girl!

Kai: Why? Why do authors hate me?!

Nya: They're making it sound like Lloyd loves Kai.

Zane: Oh, Lloooooooyyyyyyyd!

Jay: Dang dude! Clouse _really_ hates you,

Cole: And Chen _really _likes you!

Kai: *Rolls eyes* Next time I'm picking the story!

**A/N Ok then... **

**So I put together a list of amazing authors:**

**AllyofTheNinja**

**Arya Scarlett 14**

**CFA**

**Commander Rose Kindness**

**HiroKaiMarc**

**Kai's Girlfriend**

**Ninja Spear Mint**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago**

**StoryWriter2003**

**SwimmerNinja13**

**Winters Realm**

**Zingzang14**

**lovesgod12**

**lovestarr**

**Thanks for making me laugh! :P Bye!**


	22. Message to reveiwers

**Message to Epic Ninja (Guest) **

**Okay, So, there seemed to be a bit of a misunderstanding about my Authors Note last chapter when I made a list of amazing authors. The reason I made that list was because I just wanted to thank those who really support me and that have inspired me. Some of the you I actually talk to and are pretty good friends with *cough* StoryWriter2003 *cough* . And of course I left A LOT out. Also to let everyone know I have read almost every ninjago story and author, and y'all have made me laugh and cry BECAUSE you are awesome authors! **

**So the point is that I literely spend half my day reading Fanfiction (Which is pretty sad XD) and all of you are great supporters even guests, *cough* Kairocksrainbow *cough***


	23. The Silver Ninja

Zane: The Silver Ninja.

Jay: Stop adding your OCs to our team! We don't want new ninja! And there is NO NEW PROPHECY!

Nya: Well... The people of the cloud kingdom could change their minds.

Cole: They do hate us.

Sensei Wu: They don't hate you.

Lloyd: When I was there they said that they wearn't allowed to dabble in our affairs anymore.

Sensei Wu: They do hate you.

Kai: LLOOOOOOYDSSSS IN LOOOOOVE!

Lloyd: N- No I'm not!

Kai: Hey, if Cole can sing 'Kais heart is on fire' over and over again, I can sing that you're in love.

Jay: Hey, hey, hey! We already have a Master of Wind! We don't need another one!

Zane: Well, technechly if Moro had a sibling...

Jay: Nooooooooooo. Sssssshhhhhhhh... Don't be making up scenarios!

Cole: Well, that was suspioucous.

Nya: She sleeps in a tree?!

Kai: Who wouldn't?!

Lloyd: Who names their daughter Tora?

Someone named Tora: My parents!

Sensei Wu: Lloyd! Stop insulting people based on their names!

**A/N Written and requested by AwesomeDisneyWolfChild **

**Bye! :P**


	24. Never say goodbye

Jay: Let's read 'Never say goodbye'.

Kai &amp; Zane: NO.

Nya: Too bad. I already clicked on it.

Kai: -_- Why the freak did I fall off a mountain?

Cole: *In baby voice* 'Cause you're embarrased!

Lloyd: AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

Nya: Guys. No it's not.

Lloyd: YEAH IT IS. JAY SAID SO

Wu: *Hits Lloyd with his staff* Stop screaming!

Cole: DON'T WORRY KAI, I LIKE BEING A GHOST

Wu: OK, FINE. LET'S ALL JUST SCREAM

Kai: IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT, LLOYD! XD

Nya: -_- This author has bad grammer.

Kai: YOU HURT MY FEELINGS XD

Zane and Nya: *Mumbling* ...I don't know these people... I don't know these people...

**A/N OH MY GOSH THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE! I was literally laughing all the way through. Ok so I'm closing requests untill I get four more chapters done. Written and requested by: FLamegoesupguren. Thanks!**

**Bye :)**


	25. Beauty and the Snake

Nya: Beauty and the Snake.

Kai: Uh... Am I the beauty or am I the snake?

Jay: Weeeeeell... You obviously ain't pretty so you're the snake.

Kai: YES! WRONG! I'm the beauty!

Cole: -And Skylor's the snake. KAI'S HEART IS ON FIRE! KAI'S HEART IS ON FIRE!

Lloyd: Who _could_ ever love a snake?

Misako: Me!

Lloyd: *Facepalms*

Jay: Ooh! Blue's my favorite color!

Zane: *Sarcasticly* Yeah, Who would've ever guessed?

Kai: Well this is offensive! Who says you can't be attractive _and_ love books? *Winks*

Cole: You read books?

Wu: Ew! Kai? My son?

Kai: Oh, gee, thanks Wu.

**A/N That was fun to write. Your wish is yours to keep Ali. Written by: LadyMarrisaGarmadon, requested by: Gamer Katie. ****Ok, seriously guys. Can you PLEASE stop requesting stuff? Just for a couple chapters. I'd much rather hear your opinion then only hear requests. I'll let you know when I'm out of ideas :)**

**Bye!**


	26. Once Bitten, New Life

Nya: Once Bitten, New Life.

Kai: *Reads Summary* YES! A STORY WITHOUT ME BEING TORTURED!

Jay: HOW DO THEY KNOW THIS HAPPENED?!

Zane: Because NinjaGymnastGirlK is always watching you.

Everyone but Zane: …

Edna: Oh! Of course you were in Little Scouts, Jay!

Jay: *Facepalms* Mom! How did you even get in here?

Cole: Did you just call Nya stupid?

Kai: Atleast I'm not wrapped up in my own problems and pay attention to my sister.

Nya: Sure…

Jay: I CAN TELEPORT.

Kai: Did you just doubt that we could find a cure for Jay?

Cole: See? Jay was a bad ninja.

Jay: Was? WAS?! I'M STILL ALIVE, YOU KNOW?

**A/N Wow… Annnd that's Ninjago React to Jay becoming a serpintine. Now I can cross another story off my list!**

**Written by: NorthAmericanJaguar Requested by: Guest.**

**Bye!**


	27. Very much not ok

Nya: 'Very Much Not Ok' *Cracks up* What kind of title is that?

Kai: It sounds very much not ok.

Kat: Beware! It contains Kailence

Cole: *Slams window*

Kai: And she's very much not ok

Jay: Shut up, Kai!

Nya: Daaaaaaaaang Kai.

Cole: This is dark.

Kat: *From outside the window* MWAHAHAHAA

Jay: Phht! She calls _that _a long chapter?!

Lloyd: Uh… Did the overlordyness not come out of you guys's brains or something?

Kai: AHAHAHAAHA! Everyone knows that I can't and don't and will never trust Nya!

Nya: *Glares at Kai*

**A/N THERE YOU GO BESTIE! She literally wrote in my birthday card last month to write a new chapter of this freakin' story! Well, Very much not ok is written by LabRatFlutieKat - Who I stupidly got hooked on Ninjago.**

**Bye!**


	28. Night of the Nindroids Authors note

Zane: Night of the Nindroids; Alternate Ending. Hmmm.

Overlord: Yes. YEEESSS! My plan finally worked!

Cole: *Shuts window* We have got to get a lock on that window.

Jay: Ummm… ok.… Any objections?

Kai: A story without me being tortured? I'm in!

Lloyd: Traitor!

Overlord: *Muffled* Nooooo!

Lloyd: Oh…wait…Nevermind!

Overlord *Muffled* Yeeess!

Lloyd: Oh...wait…Nevermind!

Cole: Well, that was anticlimactic.

Kai: I stand corrected. *Clears throat* Why me?!

Jay: Ewwww Zane. That's insane

Zane: Don't look at me! This author is insane!

Cole: HAHAHAH! Kai cried

Kai: Well that escalated quickly

**A/N Ok! Another story done! This was written by: Eris Raslad.**

**Ok guys listen, I'm getting tired of FanFiction. I'll still be posting chapters. **

**1\. Because of people constantly asking me to use their storys**

**2\. Some even taking offense when I don't use them.**

**3\. People doing the same for their OCs on OC Madness!**

**4\. People copying my Storys**

**Don't worry. I know a lot of really friendly of authors who don't do this :) **

**I told my friend LabRatFlutieKat and she says this:**

**"Stop pestering her so much 'cause she'll get around to your OCs and story's!**

**So can I get like 8 reviews that are kind and aren't requests? That would really help. :)**


	29. Ninjago Hanging Tree

Cole: Ninjago Hanging Tree!

Nya: What will happen to Kai, Character death, oh I wonder what could go wrong!

Jay: Ooh! Lloyd, sing a song!

Lloyd: *Facepalm*

Kai: Aaaahh, nothing good can come of this!

Cole: Lloyd can sing!

Kai: IS NO ONE WORRIED THAT SOMETHINGS GONNA HAPPEN?

Jay: Is Lloyd a Nindroid?

Lloyd: You people are idiots

Kai: Ahhhh! Why are you choking me?!

Lloyd: Well, I'm a murderer *Smiles evilly*

Kai and Lloyd: EEEEWW!

Kai: *Slowly backs away from Lloyd*

**A/N Yaaaaaay! Thanks for all your amazing reviews! Ninjago Hanging Tree is written by: Estella Tweak**

**Bye!**


	30. Young Love

Kai: Young Love… YES THANK YOU NGGK

Cole: Oh geez

Jay: I think you to go to a support group about your addiction

Cole: What? I don't have an addiction!

Lloyd: *Points to screen*

Cole: *Facepalm*

Kai: *Sings* Cole's heart is on fire! Cole's heart is on fire!

Zane: Yes! Am I never wrong?

Lloyd: What are you, Cole? Hans?

Kai: Oh pa-lease! The only thing Jay's a master of, is speed talking!

Jay: Thanks! …wait…

Lloyd: AAAAHHHH COVER YOUR EARS! My uncle is talking about loving my mom!

Wu: *Whacks Lloyd with his staff*

Cole: Well, now I know who my next victim is!

**A/N You deserve that Lloyd! Young Love was requested by: Guest and someone else (sorry!) And written by: LabRatFlutieKat**

**bye!**


	31. Candle

Cole: *Smirks at Kai* Candle

Jay: Well that doesn't look depressing at all!

Kai: it could NOT be about me! It doesn't say so!

Zane: it says Kai right there.

Kai: wh-

Lloyd: Allow me. *Clears throat* Why me?!

Kai: I guess PIXAL doesn't have emotions… or she just really hates me.

Zane: PIXAL says that you're an idiot.

Nya: oh no. You're dead… whatever. *Leaves*

Kai: Now do you see why I hate technology?

Jay: Nope!

Cole: Yeah Kai! You're too reckless!

Lloyd: Dude. You never did have a future.

Kai: Gee.… thanks, I guess. And why do I feel deja-vu?

Zane: I sense you experienced dying in one of NGGK's other stories.

Kai: I'm pretty sure FireIce hates me.

Jay: Ooh! She wrote a story for me!


	32. Goodbye Jay Walker

Kai: Goodbye Jay Walker. Huh. Is that the 'Jay' story you wanna read?

Jay: NO!

Cole: Yes

Jay: No

Lloyd: Yes

Jay: NoO

Nya: Yes

Jay: No

Zane: No

Jay: Yes. DANG IT!

Kai: We're reading it.

Jay: Well, I guess I'm gonna die.

Nya: Aw! Why does Kai get to save you?

Cole: I wonder what life would be like without Jay season 3 and up.

Lloyd: Seasons?

Cole: … Nevermind!

Jay: Wait… No! Don't let me die! Save me!

Kai: Too late!

Nya: *elbows Kai*

Cole: Does this mean I can have Nya?

**A/N There's a special place in my heart for Jaya... And it's deep down in the dark and evil part with Lloyd Garmadon, My crush and math XD Goodbye Jay Walker is written by: Greenninjaisbae**


	33. Ninjago Songs!

Jay: Ninjago Songs!

Cole: Why the heck not?

Jay: *See's My Little Pony, skips to next chapter*

Zane: BROny!

Kai: Please! Anything but my sisters love triangle!

Everyone: *ignores Kai*

Jay: I WAS NOT JEALOUS!

Cole: Pfft.

Zane:... when did this get back to me?

Lloyd: It's simple. Would you rather die and get lost on an island again or have to last through another Cole x Nya x Jay thing take over your season?

Zane: CHEN'S ISLAND HERE I COME.

Kai: Well… my lines escalated quickly.

PIXAL: Zane and I both ship NyCole.

Lloyd: Meh. Jaya is more announced.

Everyone: *Looks at Kai*

Kai: *Flushes and leaves the room*

Cole: NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!

**A/N Lol I personally ship NyCole XD Most of my friends strongly agree. Tgis was Ninjago Songs! Written and requested by CraftyNinjaCat13!**

**Bye! :)**


	34. The Ninja and the Housekeeper

Jay: Okay. I'm gonna close my eyes and pick a story! *Closes eyes and scrolls*

Lloyd: The Ninja and the… Housekeeper? Why?

Kai: Pfft, Kailor is so overrated.

Nya: *Whispers* You still love her don't you?

Kai: *Reads next sentence* WELL THE APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE!

Cole: I gave up on Nya. Jay's breath killed too many brain cells.

Misako: Lloyd's too young for love. The only girl he loves is me.

Zane: This is going nowhere.

Lloyd: Where the heck did Sensei Eu come from?

Jay: My favorite thing about Nya is that she makes Kai look like a baby.

Kai: -_-

Nya: She's a fan… and probably a Lloyd lover.

Cole: Oh! Is LLOYD'S HEART TURNING GREEN?!

Zane: Since has Kai had any good ideas?

**A/N This is true lol. The Ninja and the Housekeeper was written by TheCartoonGoddess**

**and requested by like 10 people :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
